Sei-kun is Mine!
by May Angelf
Summary: Perjuangan Tetsuya dalam menggagalkan pernikahan Seijuro tercinta. [AkaKuro]
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiction Written By Me

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

 **Sei- _kun_ is Mine!**

* * *

Berbagai hidangan lezat tersaji di atas meja, lilin-lilin berbentuk mawar berwarna merah dan biru muda tersusun indah bak pohon cemara di tengah-tengahnya. Memberikan kesan romantis dan mewah.

 _Candle light dinner,_ pikir Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun dia selalu disuguhi pemandangan yang sama tiap makan malam tiba, namun bagi Kuroko makan malam kali ini lebih istimewa. Bagaimana tidak, sebelum memulai acara makan malam bersama, Akashi berkata ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan empat mata. Membuat hati Kuroko mendadak _doki-doki_ karnanya, mungkinkah Akashi akan melamarnya?

"Aku akan menikah, Tetsuya."

Seteguk liquid bening yang baru saja memasuki rongga mulut menyembur seketika. Dentingan gelas kaca yang terlepas dari genggaman dan jatuh menimpa piring di bawahnya cukup memekakan telinga. Kuroko menatap Akashi tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya limbung, semaput, dan tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Tetsuya!"

Seruan Akashi masih terdengar di telinga, matanya belum terpejam sempurna. Kakaknya akan menikah? Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sampai mati pun Kuroko tidak akan rela ditinggal pergi.

"Tetsuya!" seru Akashi lagi. Bergegas menghampiri adiknya, Akashi menggapai tubuh Kuroko yang tak lagi berdaya.

"Tetsuya, bangunlah!" Akashi menepuk pipi Kuroko sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menggendong adiknya ala bridal menuju kamar mereka.

 **xxx**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Shintarou?"

Midorima Shintarou, psikiater muda berambut hijau, sahabat tak dianggap oleh Akashi Seijurou. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya memberi jawaban, "Kondisinya mengkhawatirkan _nanodayo,_ dia butuh pertolongan segera."

"Memangnya dia sakit apa?" Sang tuan muda bersurai merah yang katanya tahu segalanya, tumben-tumbennya bertanya.

" _Brother Complex_ _nanodayo_ ," jawab Midorima singkat.

Masih berdiri angkuh di belakang Midorima yang tengah memeriksa Kuroko, Akashi melepaskan jalinan tangannya yang semula terlipat di depan dada. "Sudah kuduga," ujarnya. Dia tahu juga ternyata, pantaslah ia lebih memilih memanggil Midorima yang notabene seorang psikiater dibandingkan dokter pada umumnya.

Midorima membalikkan badan, menatap Akashi jengah. Perempatan siku-siku imajiner sudah tercetak di pelipisnya, ingin rasanya ia melempar Akashi dengan setrika, _lucky itemnya hari ini._ "Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya _nanodayo."_

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan menyenggol Midorima agar ia menyingkir dari sisi sang adik seraya berkata dengan songongnya. "Hanya formalitas."

Midorima _gondok_ setengah mati. " _Kubunuh kau Akashi!"_ dalam benak Midorima sudah mengangkat setrika tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap _menggetok_ kepala Akashi, namun apa daya dalam kenyataan ia hanya bisa berdiam diri.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku tidak mungkin seumur hidup melajang," ujar Akashi lagi seraya mengelus surai adiknya perlahan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri _nanodayo,"_ tukas Midorima. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya—" membetulkan letak kacamata dengan jari tengah, Midorima tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua bersaudara yang ada di depannya. "—Pada dasarnya kalian berdua memang sama saja _nanodayo,"_ pungkasnya lagi. _"Sama-sama gila,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Bukan terlalu memanjakannya, aku hanya terlalu menyayanginya," elak Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kau menikah saja dengannya _nanodayo._ Dengan begitu kau bisa melepas masa lajang, dan Kuroko bisa mendapatkan orang yang dia sayang," saran Midorima _ngasal_.

"Ide bagus," tukas Akashi.

Midorima kicep mendengarnya, dia tidak serius, tapi Akashi sepertinya tidak bercanda menerima sarannya.

"Sei- _kun_ serius?!" seru Kuroko antusias. Mendengar Akashi akan menikahinya, dia langsung sadar seketika.

"Tidak Tetsuya, aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar saja."

Midorima sweatdrop, sedangkan Kuroko menggembungkan pipi. membanting tubuh, ia pura-pura pingsan lagi. "Pokoknya aku tidak akan bangun sebelum Sei- _kun_ menikahiku," ujar Kuroko _sewot_ dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Dengan begitu pernikahanku akan berjalan mulus tanpa kendala." Akashi bangkit berdiri, dan _nyelonong_ pergi. Meninggalkan Kuroko dan Midorima yang hanya bisa cengo, menatap punggungnya tak percaya.

Apa yang Akashi pikirkan memang sulit ditebak, dan apa yang Akashi lakukan memang selalu di luar dugaan. Tapi yang pasti, Kuroko tidak akan pernah membiarkan Akashi menjalani pernikahan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Ini gak tau apa, tiba-tiba kepikiran aja. Mau dibuang sayang, jadi nekat aku terbitkan. Harusnya sih ini oneshoot, tapi terkendala mood. Waktuku gak banyak, ini juga dibikin secara kilat.

Ini fic cuma buat have fun aja, aku gak berharap lebih, tapi mudah-mudahan sih masih ada yang suka, biar kalau g dihapus aku bisa lebih semangat nyolong waktu buat nglanjutinnya.

See ya next chap ya xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Akashi Tetsuya, tiga tahun. Bocah bersurai biru langit tersebut bertopang dagu di atas kepala bersurai merah, lengan pendeknya melingkar di leher sang kakak yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua._

 _Duduk lesehan dengan meja kecil sebagai tumpuan, Akashi Seijuro dengan khusyuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tampak tak terganggu dengan kelakuan sang adik yang terus menempel dan sesekali nangkring di pundaknya._

 _Akashi Tetsuna. Sebagai ibu yang mengerti situasi berjalan menghampiri, menarik Tetsuya ke dalam gendongan agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi. Meskipun sempat berontak, namun pada akhirnya Tetsuya mau menuruti._

" _Oka-can, Cei-nii ganteng ya. Ketche badai dia."_

 _Seijuro yang tengah fokus dengan tugasnya tampak tak menghiraukan, namun Tetsuna cukup terlonjak mendengar apa yang putra bungsunya katakan. Dari mana anak sekecil itu belajar kata-kata demikian? Mencoba bersikap biasa, disertai senyum Tetsuna memberi tanggapan. "Iya Sayang, baik Sei-chan maupun Tet-chan sama gantengnya."_

 _Tetsuya mendongak, menatap sang ibunda. Mata bulatnya tampak berbinar cerah, dengan innocent ia berkata, "Kalau betchar nanti Cuya mau nikah thama Cei-nii."_

 _Astaga! Untung Tetsuna tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung atau struk. Anak ini sepertinya perlu di ruqyah, apa karna keluarganya tidak menganut tradisi aqiqah hingga masih berusia tiga saja sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak?_

 _Menghela nafas panjang, dengan lembut Tetsuna mencoba memberi pencerahan. "Tet-chan sayang, kalau besar nanti Tet-chan harus menikah dengan wanita secantik Oka-san."_

" _Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar dan pipi tembemnya memerah. Dia merasa tidak terima._

 _Menariknya dalam dekapan, disertai lembutnya belaian, Tetsuna tidak menyerah untuk menyerukan kebenaran. "Karena Sei-chan kakak Tet-chan, sesama Akashi tidak boleh menikah, sayang."_

 _Menegakkan tubuh, Tetsuya memalingkan wajah. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, ia cemberut mendengar kata-kata sang ibunda. "Kalau gitu Cuya tidak mau panggil Cei-nii kakak! Cuya juga tidak mau jadi Akatchi Tetcuya, Cuya mau jadi Kuloko Tetcuya caja!"_

 _Seijuro tampak terkikik geli, sementara Tetsuna mengelus dada. Mencubit hidung mungil Tetsuya gemas, tak ingin ambil pusing Tetsuna menganggap itu hanya celoteh anak kecil semata. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, bocah itu sangat serius dengan kata-katanya._

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiction Written By Me

Warning: alur kecepetan, cerita tidak karuan. Ini cuma have fun, jangan dibawa seriusan.

* * *

 **Sei-** _ **kun**_ **is Mine!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Kuroko sudah lelah. Dia lelah menjadi bocah lugu berwajah datar, lelah menjadi sosok yang penyayang dan penyabar. Sekali ini saja dia ingin tampak sangar, agar lawannya menjadi gentar.

Menatap tajam sang kakak yang duduk angkuh dibalik meja kerja dan seorang wanita yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya bergantian, wajah Kuroko memerah, asap mengepul di atas kepala. Entah terbakar amarah, atau api cemburu yang membara. Yang jelas, Kuroko sudah seperti iblis bercula.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang ke mari, Tetsuya—" seolah tak peduli dengan suasana horor yang tercipta, Akashi berujar dengan santainya. "—aku tak perlu lagi membawanya ke rumah untuk kuperkenalkan padamu."

Entah ini ujian atau cobaan, sikap Akashi bagai soal yang membutuhkan jawaban, dan kata-katanya bagai ribuan pisau yang menghujam _–tapi tidak mempan_. Sejak mendeklarasikan pernikahan, Akashi terus memperlakukan adiknya tanpa perasaan.

"Hoo, jadi ini calon istri Sei- _kun_?" ujar Kuroko angkuh. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan sedikit mengangkat dagu, Kuroko seolah menantang wanita itu.

Ya, Kuroko memang sengaja datang ke kantor Akashi untuk mencari tahu siapa yang akan kakaknya nikahi. Dia sudah bertanya ke sana-ke mari, namun tak ada yang mengetahui. Kakaknya memang penuh rahasia dan misteri, disangka jomblo abadi, ternyata sudah punya calon istri.

Bertekad dalam hati, siapapun lawannya nanti, Kuroko sudah siap untuk berperang sampai mati demi mempertahankan sang kakak yang sangat ia cintai.

" _Tapi tidak begini."_ Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap angkuhnya, _inner_ Kuroko merintih banjir air mata seraya mencengkram dada. Ternyata yang menjadi calon istri Akashi adalah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sendiri.

Momoi Satsuki, selaku asisten pribadi Akashi dan _fans_ berat Kuroko selama ini, dengan alasan tertentu rela mengumpankan diri ke dalam _kegilaan_ keluarga Akashi. Tersenyum kikuk, batinnya menjerit melihat Tetsu- _kunnya_ yang _unyu_ mendadak berubah mengerikan seolah ingin menikamnya sampai mati.

Memicingkan mata, dalam hati Kuroko bertanya-tanya, apa kelebihan Momoi dibandingkan dirinya, sehingga Akashi tega mengkhianati cinta. Rambut panjangnya kah? Kaki jenjangnya? Atau dua tonjolan besar di dada? Akan Kuroko buktikan, dia tidak pantas dicampakkan.

Momoi hendak membuka mulut untuk bersuara, namun Kuroko bergegas menyela. Tak tahan berada di sana terlalu lama, ia ingin segera menyudahi semua.

"Hey kau!" tangan kanan menunjuk Momoi tidak sopan, dengan lantang Kuroko menegaskan. " **Sei** _ **-kun**_ **is Mine!"**

Akashi terhenyak, Momoi terlonjak. Tanpa peduli, Kuroko beranjak.

 **xxx**

 _19:00_

"Aku pulang."

Iris _heterochrome_ menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan, mencari sosok yang biasa bergentayangan dan muncul tiba-tiba untuk memberi sambutan –atau lebih tepatnya untuk mengagetkan.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. Kuroko yang bercita-cita menikahi kakaknya, biasanya akan menyambut antusias kedatangannya, membantu melepas dasi dan bergelayut manja. Tapi kini dia tidak ada, mungkinkah dia marah? Atau sudah menyerah?

Merasa lelah, Akashi lebih memilih berjalan lurus meniti anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Mengingat ia berbagi kamar yang sama dengan Kuroko, ia yakin akan menemukan adiknya di sana.

"Tetsuya." Setelah sampai di depan kamar, Akashi kembali memanggil adiknya seraya mengetuk pintu.

"Tetsuya?" ulangnya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban, Akashi memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Masuk ke dalam, ia kembali menutup pintu sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan, dan—

" **Astaga!"**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku gak nyangka sama responnya, makasih banget ya :D

Ini udah dilanjut, mudah-mudahan g bikin kecewa. See you next chap ya xD

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **SesilliaS, Botol Gas, NaBlue, Shinju Hatsune, SeicissorTetsuya, Daehoney, Daisy Uchiha, Vanilla Parfait, Anitayei, bluesky, Femme Taiga, Yuuki Azusa, RyouzakiChan, KuroCuya, Hinamori Hikari, AkaHan, Youta mvp, ryu elchan, ssu, , noname, mattchacchin, JAEWONISM, Milo Gosok, Seiya Akashi.**

* * *

Balasan Review No Akun/No PM:

 **SeicissorTetsuya:** ini udah lanjut ya, terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya.

 **BlueSky:** terima kasih pujiannya, karakter Kuroko emang aku bikin ooc, moga g kelewatan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **KuroCuya:** udah lanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Ssu:** ini udah lanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Noname:** syukurlah kalau suka, ini udah lanjut ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Mattchacchin:** ini udah lanjut ya, terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya.

 **Seiya Akashi:** iya bener, akan diusahakan perbaikan. Thanks atas review dan masukan.

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfav/follow ini cerita.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Astaga!"**

Pertama kali dalam sejarah, Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuro nan _absolute_ dan penuh wibawa terlonjak dengan tidak elitnya. Manik dwiwarna membulat sempurna, mulut mengaga dan tubuh kehilangan daya. Fix! Dia mati gaya. Jika saja tidak ada pintu yang menopang di belakang, dapat dipastikan Akashi sudah terjengkang –padahal yang dilihat _cuma_ punggung _doang_.

Mendengar suara Akashi menyapa telinga, Kuroko turut membalikkan badan menghadap sang kakak. "Sei- _kun_ sudah pulang?" tanyanya malu-malu. Wajah merona merah, sedikit menunduk Kuroko menyelipkan helaian panjang biru muda ke sela telinga.

Mendapati Akashi hanya diam tanpa kata, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk melangkah. Sedikit berjinjit dan melenggok, surai sepanjang pinggul bergoyang menggoda.

"Te-Tetsuya," ujar Akashi terbata. Jika terus begini dia bisa semaput seperti Kuroko di chapter pertama. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko yang datar saja sudah cukup membuatnya tergoda, apalagi Kuroko yang nakal dan sengaja menggoda.

Kuroko tersenyum manis dan terus melangkah perlahan mendekati Akashi. Padahal dia hanya mengenakan kaos biru muda bergambar Nigou di dada, dan _hotpans_ ketat yang mengekspos kaki jenjang mulusnya. Tanpa make up, maupun bulu mata pelengkap. Namun, dia sudah terlihat cantik dan _unyu_ tak terkira, itulah mengapa Akashi merasa jantungnya melompat ke luar dari raga. Oh! Jangan lupakan wig sepanjang pinggul dan dua tonjolan besar di dada, yang mengundang Akashi untuk mencari tahu isinya apa.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei _-kun_ ," bisik Kuroko di telinga kakaknya begitu tak ada lagi jarak pemisah.

Akashi hanya mematung dan menatap kosong ke depan, sepertinya bukan hanya jantung, tapi rohnya pun sudah melayang begitu mendengar bisikan seduktif Kuroko yang terlalu menggoda iman.

Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, hendak melepas dasi Akashi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

 **Brugh!**

"SEI _-KUN_! _"_

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiction Written By Me

Warning: alur kecepetan, cerita tidak karuan. Ini cuma have fun, jangan dibawa seriusan.

* * *

 **Sei- _kun_ is Mine!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

"Bwahahaha! Kau memang luar biasa Tetsu, Akashi yang _absolute_ bisa kau buat ayan begitu, bwahaha."

"Hentikan Aomine _-kun,_ itu tidak lucu. Ludahmu membanjiri kantin tuh."

"Bwahahaha, tidak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana wajah Akashi saat itu." Tanpa mempedulikan makanan yang tengah ia kunyah, tawa Aomine memenuhi seisi kantin tempat Kuroko berkuliah. Siapa sangka, pemuda tan yang dikenal pemalas ini dapat menjelma sebagai pelatih tim basket di sebuah universitas ternama.

Kuroko membanting tubuh pada sandaran kursi dan memalingkan wajah, merasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian karna tingkah pemuda tan di depannya. Menghela nafas lelah, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membatalkan penikahan kakaknya. "Sei _-kun_ normal ternyata," lirihnya.

"He?" tawa Aomine terhenti seketika. Normal katanya? Bayang-bayang Akashi lantas memenuhi benaknya. Pupil dwiwarna, rambut merah, tanduk di kepala, dan mencaplok adik kandungnya.

"Ahahaha, normal ya." Aomine tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuk, definisi normal menurut Kuroko Tetsuya memang tidak biasa. "Lalu, kapan dia akan menikah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Minggu depan."

"APPA?!"

 **Prank Trank Brak Jduak,** meja hingga sempak pun melayang. Para penghuni kantin sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" bisik Aomine. Setelah menerima amukan masa, barulah ia memelankan suara.

"Minggu depan baru akad nikahnya saja, resepsinya entah kapan aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Begitu ya." Aomine mengelus dagu dan manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Sesaat, suasana menjadi sunyi. Kuroko larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sedang Aomine berlagak sok pinter memikirkan solusi.

"AHAA!" teriak Aomine tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Kuroko Tetsuya dan membuat para penghuni kantin kembali mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku ada ide Tetsu." Tak mempedulikan tatapan semua orang, dengan antusias Aomine melanjutkan.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran, tapi tanpa ketertarikan. Ide Aomine sangat jarang tidak menimbulkan keributan, kehadirannya saja sudah bisa membuat meja kursi melayang.

"Sudahlah Tetsu, relakan saja dia. Memang sudah begitu seharusnya."

Tuh kan. "Idemu memang luar biasa Aomine _-kun_ , sungguh sangat luar biasa," sindir Kuroko. Mendengarnya, Kuroko semakin merasa putus asa, menyingkirkan semua makanan di hadapan, Kuroko menenggelamkan wajah di antara dua lengan. "Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

"Bukan begitu Tetsu—" Aomine sedikit mencondongkan tubuh. "—itu baru bagian pembukanya saja. Begini rencanaku yang sebenarnya…."

Kuroko tampak terperanjat, meski sangat beresiko, tapi Aomine telah memberinya ide yang hebat.

 **xxx**

 _The Power of Uke Sejuta Umat_ , Kuroko dapat mengumpulkan banyak masa untuk menjalankan rencananya dalam waktu singkat. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, relawannya merupakan orang-orang terhormat, berpangkat, dan disanjung masyarakat. Maklum, mengingat Kuroko sendiri merupakan anak konglomerat.

Mulai dari Kiyoshi Teppei selaku ketua DPRD setempat, hingga Nebuya Ekichi selaku atlet pencak silat. Pernikahan Akashi sepertinya akan mengundang datangnya kiamat.

Jika sebagian tokoh _*kurobas_ mau membantu karna jerat pesona Kuroko Tetsuya, maka sebagian lainnya mau membantu karna sama-sama merasa tidak rela Akashi menikah. Mereka adalah, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Nijimura Suzou, Nash Gold Jr, Hayama Kotarou, Mi—

Oke hentikan! Kuroko bisa sensi jika mengetahui Akashi ternyata punya banyak gebetan, alih-alih bekerja sama untuk menggagalkan pernikahan, bisa-bisa mereka malah ribut-ribut tidak karuan.

Bertempat di aula sebuah hotel berbintang, mereka mengadakan pertemuan. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, mari kita tunggu di chapter depan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(*** yang berpartisipasi dalam rencana Kuroko adalah semua karakter knb kecuali AkaMomo)

Chapter ini ngaretnya keterlaluan, mohon dimaafkan.

Ini udah dilanjut ya, mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

See you next chap ya xD

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **Botol Gas, Yuuki Azusa, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Hyuann, KiRyuu7, ShirShira, SeicissorTetsuya, bluesky, Femme Taiga, Hinamori Hikari, nimuixkim90, Seiya Akashi, Anitayei, val pururin, Just Young Min, ssu, StawberryFreak, mattchacchin, noname, Guest (1), Akihiko Fujiwara, BabyXie, Sei-nii, Cute Bee, Guest (2), Yuki Caniago, hikari289, efharin.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Brugh!**

"SEI- _KUN_!"

Akashi limbung, Kuroko refleks menangkapnya. Mengakibatkan mereka terjatuh bersama dengan posisi Akashi di atas dan Kuroko di bawah.

"Sei _-kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko cemas.

Mata setengah terbuka dan wajah memerah, tampak jelas Akashi tengah dimabuk _Tetsuya_. "Tidak Tetsuya, kau membuatku terbang ke nirwana."

"Dasar!" Kuroko memukul Akashi sekilas, dan mendorong Akashi hingga sedikit terhempas. Dia hendak bangkit berdiri namun Akashi menariknya lagi.

"Sei _-kun_ lepaskan!" Kuroko berontak, namun Akashi malah memeluknya erat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat jantung Kuroko melompat-lompat.

Akashi menyeringai, matanya berkilat tajam. "Kau telah salah bermain-main dengan seekor singa, Tetsuya."

Bangkit dari posisinya, masih memeluk erat Kuroko Tetsuya, ia menggendong sang adik menuju ranjang mereka.

Pasrah dengan perlakuan sang kakak, Kuroko lebih memilih menikmati setiap _moment_ yang tercipta. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher sang kakak dan bersender manja pada dada bidangnya. "Sei _-kun,_ apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Akashi merebahkan Kuroko perlahan. "Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Tak perlu lagi kau pertanyakan." Bisiknya pelan seraya membelai surai Kuroko penuh kelembutan, sebelum akhirnya melepasnya dalam satu tarikan.

Refleks mencegah, namun terlambat karna wignya sudah terlepas sempurna. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei _-kun_?!" Seru Kuroko.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk menarik perhatianku, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

Kuroko menatap dalam manik dwi warna sang kakak, begitu pula dengan Akashi yang sejak awal telah hanyut dalam keindahan samudera. Tanpa sadar semakin mengikis jarak pemisah, bibir mereka saling bertautan begitu saja.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan membatalkan pernikahanmu untukku, Sei- _kun_?"

Mendengarnya, Akashi melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kembali menatap dalam sang adik tercinta, waktu seolah berhenti berdetak bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Hingga akhirnya Akashi menjawab, " **Tidak!** "

* * *

Balasan Review No Akun/No PM:

 **SeicissorTetsuya:** ini udah dilanjut ya, maaf banget kelamaan. Soal Tetsuya yang ngapain, di chap ini udah dijelasin. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Bluesky:** ini udah dilanjut lagi, apa yang Sei lihat dijelasin di sini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **nimuixkim90:** makasih banyak ya, aku seneng dengernya, aku emang pengen bikin fic yang beda. Ini udah dilajut ya, maaf kelamaan. Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya.

 **Seiya Akashi:** ada saat serius, ada juga saat bercanda. Fic ini juga tercipta saat aku berusaha menghibur diri yang tengah gundah, mudah-mudahan dapat menghibur pembaca juga, jadi ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama-sama. Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **Ssu:** ini udah dilanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Noname:** ini udah lebih panjang belum ya? Duh, maaf banget udah bikin nunggu lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Guest (1):** ini udah dilanjut ya, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.

 **Sei-nii:** ini udah dilanjut ya, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.

 **Guest (2):** ini udah dilanjut ya, terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **Mattchacchin:** ini udah lanjut ya, maaf banget kelamaan, Mattchacchin-chan sampe review dua kali. Aku g maksud gantungin orang, ini fic udah aku selesein dari awal ampe akhir , tapi gatau kenapa g diupdate-update, author satu ini kadang bikin gedeg emang. Thanks banget ya udah support n review.


	4. Chapter 4

**" _Okaa-san, Otou-san, aku…"_**

 **"… _aku rela, jika memang Sei-kun ingin menikah dengan orang yang dia cinta."_**

 ** _Tetsuna menutup mulut tak percaya, beradu pandang dengan sang suami ia menangis haru mendengar penuturan Tetsuya. "Akhirnya, Anata. Syukurlah," ujarnya merasa lega._**

 ** _Tangan kanan diulurkan, Masaomi mengelus surai Tetsuya perlahan. "Kau membuat Otou-san bangga, Tetsuya. Akhirnya kau mengerti juga, ini memang yang terbaik untuk kalian berdu—"_**

 **" _Eits tunggu dulu Otou-san, tapi ada syaratnya," sergah Tetsuya, merusak momen bahagia yang tercipta. "Aku ingin kalian berdua mengijinkan teman-temanku ikut serta menjadi saksi nikah."_**

 ** _Masaomi dan Tetsuna bernapas lega, setidaknya Tetsuya bukan meminta dibuatkan seribu candi dalam waktu satu jam, atau hal lain yang mustahil dilakukan. "Tidak masalah, Sayang."_**

 ** _Mereka semua tersenyum senang, kecuali satu orang yang menguping di belakang._**

"Jadi… kau telah menyerah, Tetsuya." Rasa dingin itu menusuk tulang, tapi Seijuro sama sekali tak berniat menarik telapak tangannya dari jendela kaca berkabut air hujan.

Atensi tertuju pada banyaknya kendaraan yang terparkir di bawah sana, Seijuro sangat tahu waktunya telah tiba, sebentar lagi ia _harus_ melangsungkan akad nikah.

 **" _Sei-chan, sudah berapa usiamu sekarang?" tiada angin tiada hujan, kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba datang berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan._**

 **' _Perasaanku tidak enak,' ujar Seijuro dalam hati. "Tidak perlu basa-basi, katakan apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?"_**

 ** _Tetsuna terkikik pelan. "To the point seperti biasa, dasar tidak sabaran," candanya. "Bukankah sudah saatnya kau menikah, Sayang?"_**

 ** _Jika saja Seijuro tidak memiliki firasat sebelumnya, ia pasti sudah terhenyak mendengar pernyataan sang ibunda. "Tidak tahukah kau anakmu ini masih sangat muda? Tinggiku bahkan belum bertambah sejak tinggal terpisah dengan kalian berdua." Tanpa berniat merendahkan diri Seijuro turut mencoba mencairkan suasana._**

 **" _Seijuro, sejujurnya bukan usiamu yang menjadi masalah," tukas Masaomi._**

 **' _Tetsuya,' lirih Seijuro dalam hati._**

 **" _Ya, Tetsuya." Kemampuan Seijuro diturunkan dari bapaknya ternyata. "Kau tahu perasaan Tetsuya padamu tidak biasa."_**

 **" _Aku tahu," lirih Seijuro, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak mau tahu._**

 **" _Seijuro, kau pasti mengerti hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi dan tidak boleh dibiarkan lebih jauh lagi."_**

 **" _Tapi Otou-san—"_**

 **" _Sei-chan, sebagai orang tua kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian."_**

 **" _Yang terbaik ya?" Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya, tapi tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya. Dan hal itu justru membuatnya merasa tidak baik-baik saja. "Tapi bagaimana jika Tetsuya tidak bisa menerima?" elaknya._**

 **" _Itulah mengapa kau harus menikah, Seijuro. Hal itu akan memaksa Tetsuya untuk memahami kodratnya, dan perlahan-lahan menerima kenyataan yang ada."_**

 ** _Seijuro menghela nafas panjang, dia tahu orang tuanya sangat sulit untuk ditentang. "Baiklah, Otou-san, Okaa-san, aku akan menikah—" Seijuro menatap dalam kedua orang tuanya. "—tapi aku sendiri yang menentukan dengan siapa."_**

 ** _Baik Tetsuna maupun Masaomi bernapas lega, mengangguk antusias Tetsuna menyetujui permintaan sang putra._**

 **" _Satu lagi," Seijuro berujar kembali. "Dengan syarat, Tetsuya mau menyetujui."_**

"Seijuro." Sebuah suara menarik Seijuro kembali dari lamunannya, rupanya sang ayah telah datang menjemputnya. "Kau sudah siap Nak?"

Memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengehela napas panjang, Seijuro mencoba memantapkan hati, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pasti. "Aku siap, Otou- _san_."

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiction Written By Me

 **Warning!**

Alur kecepetan, cerita tidak masuk akal dan juga tidak karuan. Ini cuma have fun, jangan dibawa seriusan.

* * *

 **Sei-** _ **kun**_ **is Mine!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _09:00 - Akad Nikah_

Tetsuya tampak meremas tangan gelisah, ia duduk sebagai saksi di barisan belakang bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali melirik sang kakak yang duduk bersanding dengan Momoi Satsuki di depan sana, Tetsuya tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya terlihat sangat tenang dan baik-baik saja. Tunggu! Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Pernyataan kakaknya yang dengan senang hati membatalkan pernikahan? Tidak! Ini adalah ujian baginya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan hati pada sang kakak. Akashi Seijuro bukanlah orang yang mau terlihat lemah, Tetsuya yakin sesungguhnya sang kakak tengah tak berdaya menghadapi tekanan dari kedua orang tuanya untuk menikah. Karna itu, berbekal dukungan teman-teman dan rencana yang sudah disiapkan, Tetsuya akan berjuang untuk menyelamatkan sang kakak tercinta dari jerat pernikahan.

" **Bisa kita mulai acaranya?"** suara Pak Penghulu bagai sambaran petir di telinga Tetsuya, sedikit gelagapan ia mengangguk mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Tenanglah, Tetsu. Semua pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencana," bisik Aomine yang duduk di samping.

" **Saudara Seijuro Akashi bin Masaomi Akashi, aku nikahkan Saudara dengan Saudari Satsuki Momoi binti Miyagi Momoi dengan maskawin seadanya, dibayar tunai."**

" **Aku terima nikahnya Satsuki Momoi binti Miyagi Momoi dengan maskawin tersebut dibayar tunai."**

" **Bagaimana Saksi? Sah?"** tanya Pak Penghulu.

"SAAAAH~" ujar para saksi di barisan depan.

"TIDAAAK~" sambung para saksi di barisan belakang, membuat semua orang menatap heran, bahkan Seijuro sampai mendelik tajam.

 **Kriik Kriik**

"Ahaha, maaf Pak Penghulu, sepertinya mereka salah fokus. Ada aQwa?" Tawa kikuk Tetsuna terdengar memecah keheningan yang melanda, sekaligus menarik atensi semua orang tertuju padanya. Sesungguhnya, ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk meredam emosi sang suami yang mungkin akan mencincang Tetsuya.

"Pelayan, bagikan aQwa untuk mereka," titah Masaomi, berusaha menahan emosi. "Pak Penghulu, bisa kita ulangi?" lanjutnya lagi.

Pak Penghulu tampak mengangguk, dan memulai untuk mengulangi akad nikah sekali lagi.

" **Saudara Seijuro Akashi bin Masaomi Akashi, aku nikahkan Saudara dengan Saudari Satsuki Momoi binti Miyagi Momoi dengan maskawin seadanya, dibayar tunai."**

" **Aku terima nikahnya Satsuki Momoi binti Miyagi Momoi dengan maskawin tersebut dibayar tunai."**

" **Bagaimana Saksi? Sah?"** tanya Pak Penghulu.

"SAAAAH~" ujar para saksi di barisan depan.

"TIDAAAK~" sambung para saksi di barisan belakang, kejadian yang sama kembali terulang.

Cukup! Masaomi sudah tidak tahan. **"Tetsuya!** " bentaknya.

"Tenanglah Anata." Tetsuna mencoba meredam amarah suaminya sebelum beralih pada Tetsuya. "Tet- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan Sayang?"

Tetsuya bangkit berdiri, tak gentar menyuarakan isi hati. "Okaa- _san_ , bukankah syarat sah menikah harus ada keridaan antara keduanya? Sei- _kun_ tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, dia merasa terpaksa."

"Iya benar."

"Itu memang benar- _ssu_."

Suara Para Pendukung Tetsuya saling bersahutan, memulai aksi mereka melancarkan sekenario yang telah direncanakan.

Mendengarnya, Masaomi semakin geram. "Diam kalian semua!" bentaknya. "Tetsuya, kakakmu sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk menikah dan kau sendiri telah menyetujuinya."

"Tapi Otou- _san_ —"

" **Hentikan!** **Tetsuya,** " sergah Seijuro penuh penekanan, sukses membungkam keributan. "Diamlah, atau kau dan teman-temanmu akan ditendang keluar."

Tetsuya menatap sang kakak tak percaya, "Sei _-kun_ , kenapa?" lirihnya.

Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, dengan kasar Tetsuya mendudukan diri, berusaha tetap tegar ia mendelik tajam ke arah Aomine di sebelah kiri. "Ini semua gara-gara ide bodohmu, Aomine- _kun_!" bisiknya geram seraya menahan emosi.

Melihat Tetsuya bak singa yang hendak menerkam, Aomine bergidik ngeri. "A-aku pikir, di-dia akan membelamu, Tetsu."

"Apa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini? Apa Sei _-kun_ sudah benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tetsuya kembali berkata lirih, perasaannya mencelos. Semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan, Tetsuya yang berpikir Seijuro akan mendukung usahanya untuk melakukan perlawanan dan memiliki keberanian untuk membatalkan pernikahan setelah melihat banyaknya dukungan dari teman-teman, ternyata malah berbalik menikam.

" **Apa sudah bisa kita mulai lagi acaranya?"** suara Pak Penghulu kembali berkumandang, dan rasanya Tetsuya sudah menyerah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, jika dia dan teman-temannya sekali lagi mengatakan 'tidak' dapat dipastikan gelas piring hingga gunting dan celurit akan melayang.

" **Saudara Seijuro Akashi bin Masaomi Akashi, aku nikahkan Saudara dengan Saudari Satsuki Momoi binti Miyagi Momoi dengan maskawin seadanya, dibayar tunai."**

" **AkutidakterimanikahnyaSatsukiMomoi bintiMiyagiMomoidenganmaskawin tersebutdibayartunai,"** tukas Seijuro cepat dan lugas dalam satu tarikan napas.

" **Bagaimana Saksi? Sah?"** tanya Pak Penghulu untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"SAH!" sahut Tetsuya ketus.

"TIDAAAK~" sambung yang lain.

"Eh?" Tetsuya, Masaomi, dan Tetsuna hingga Pak Penghulu sendiri yang memang tidak begitu fokus akibat kekacauan yang terjadi kembali bertanya-tanya mendengar jawaban kompak para saksi.

"Kenapa masih belum sah juga?" tanya Pak Penghulu mewakili keluarga Akashi.

"Penghulunya **budeg** ya? Sudah jelas-jelas pengantin prianya tidak terima." Entah siapa yang mengatakannya, sudah keras, disertai penekanan pula, jelas Pak Penghulu merasa tidak terima.

Tetsuya tersenyum sumringah, kakaknya memang tidak biasa. Apa yang dia lakukan selalu di luar dugaan, mengira sudah tidak ada harapan ternyata masih ada peluang.

"Hahaha, dasar penghulu **budeg**!" Melihat peluang yang ada, Aomine tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjadi _kompor_ yang memanaskan suasana.

 **BRAAK! TRANK! PRANG!**

Pak Penghulu pun mengamuk kesetanan, baru kali ini sebagai wali nikah dia merasa dipermainkan.

" **Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?! Bukan aku yang budeg, kalian yang gila!"** ujar Pak Penghulu murka, tak lupa menggunakan mikrofon yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya – _biar kedengeran semua._

" **HUUUUUU."** Bukannya merasa takut atau bersalah, Aomine malah _memprovokasi_ masa untuk bersorak dan membantai Pak Penghulu dengan aQwa.

" **SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA! BUBAR SANA BUBAR! TIDAK USAH ADA PERNIKAHAN SEGALA!"** pada akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Loh loh?! Kenapa jadi begini? Tunggu Pak Penghulu, tolong jangan pergi," pinta Masaomi, merasa panik atas kekacauan yang terjadi. Mau _ditaro_ di mana muka keluarga Akashi.

"Seijuro! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Masaomi, pada Seijuro kali ini.

"Aku memang mau menikah, Otou _-san._ Tapi dengan orang yang kucinta."

"Seijuro! Pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan keluarga Momoi!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Otou- _san_."

 **" _Satsuki, menikahlah denganku."_**

 **" _Eh? HEEEEEEH?"_**

 **" _Tentu saja ini hanya pura-pura. Orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menikah, tapi aku yakin Tetsuya tidak akan bisa menerima—"_**

 **"— _kumohon Satsuki, entah apa yang akan Tetsuya lakukan nanti, yang jelas dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan ini terjadi."_**

 **" _Ta-tapi…"_**

 **" _Jika aku menikah dengan wanita pilihan orang tuaku, apa yang Tetsuya lakukan pasti akan membuat mereka merasa sangat malu. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Tetsuya setelah itu."_**

 **" _Baiklah, demi Tetsu-kun tercinta aku rela menjadi tumbal kalian berdua." Momoi Satsuki AkaKuro Shipper sejati ternyata._**

Masaomi menatap keluarga Momoi, pantas mereka hanya berdiam diri atas kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Ma-maaf Oji- _san_ ," cicit Satsuki. "Ta-tapi itu semua Akashi- _kun_ lakukan untuk menjaga kehormatan kalian."

Masaomi menghela nafas panjang, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ke dua putranya lakukan. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat berterima kasih pada Seijuro yang telah menyelamatkan harga diri keluarga Akashi, tapi dia tidak bisa terima dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Tidak Seijuro, kau tetap harus menikah."

Seijuro menghela napas lelah, ayahnya memang keras kepala. "Baiklah, Otou- _san_ —" Menarik Tetsuya dalam dekapan, beralih pada Pak Penghulu ia berkata tanpa keraguan. "—Pak, tolong nikahkan kami berdua."

 **Kriik Kriik**

Suasana mendadak hening, mereka semua menatap Akashi bersaudara tak percaya dengan mulut menganga.

 **1 detik**

 **2 menit**

 **3 jam**

"Sudah kubilang mereka berdua sama saja nanodayo—" Ya, sebagai sahabat tak dianggap Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintarou sang psikiater muda sudah sangat tahu seperti apa mereka berdua tanpa perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan tetek bengeknya. "—sama-sama gila."

Sejenak perhatian mereka semua teralihkan pada Midorima, sebelum akhirnya kompak berkata, **"TIDAK!"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ini yang terakhir, dan penderitaan kalian karna Author gaje yang _sekarepe dewek_ ini juga telah berakhir xD

Terima kasih, dukungan kalian semua sangat berarti, menjadi kenangan manis sebagai penutup semua ini.

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **Reviewers:**

 **val pururin, Vanilla Parfait, Yose Hyuann, Yuki Caniago, SeicissorTetsuya, kyokohikari, Femme Taiga, ryu elchan, Sunsuke UzuChiha, Seiya Akashi, cbx, QueenJezel, arudachan, ssu, Sei-nii, Botol Gas, Hinamori Hikari, noname, FarIndpussy, Guest, AkaHan.**

 **Fav/Followers:**

 **AkaHan, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Akabane Onihime, Akihiko Fujiwara, Alina Maes, BabyXie, DarkQueen610, EmperorVer, Fiaz, Free FD, Hanaki Aki, Hinamori Hikari, Just Young Min, Kage to hikari, Kira Kim, Milo Gosok, Miss Ngiweung, NaBlue, Nakaza, NishaYoon, RinRiku, RyouzakiChan, SesilliaS, Shinju Hatsune, ShirShira, Sunsuke UzuChiha, Vanilla Parfait, Vincent Kiseki, Yose Hyuann, Yuki Caniago, arudachan, efharin, hikarukirakira, kyokohikari, lupilupiLove, meongmung, nimuixkim90, novia11, rahma12desti, sephiasebbyazhya, usane-san, utarisoepredjo92, val pururin, Akiko Daisy, Botol Gas, Cute Bee, Daehoney, Fadhisyaa, FarIndpussy, Hyori Sagi, Kaluki Lukari, KeyName, Lady SilverSky, Mika Seia, Parkchimie, buzztart minechin , cipta wijaya, cloudyeye, evelynedogawa, flowercrown07, kiria akai, ohsusanti, puspita, ryu elchan, wysan.**

* * *

Balasan Review No Akun/No PM:

 **SeicissorTetsuya:** terima kasih atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati kelanjutannya, semoga suka.

 **Seiya Akashi:** kalau gamau review jangan dipaksa xD terima kasih sudah diingatkan, aku coba usahakan. Mudah-mudahan chap ini udah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kelamaan. Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **Cbx:** iya bener, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak menolak perasaannya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, selamat membaca kelanjutannya.

 **Ssu:** ini udah dilanjut ya, selamat membaca kelanjutannya, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Sei-nii:** ini udah dilanjut lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya, selamat membaca kelanjutannya.

 **Noname:** di chapter ini mudah-mudahan g bikin kepo lagi ya, fic ini kacau emang. Ini udah dilanjut ya, selamat membaca kelanjutannya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Guest:** ini udah dilanjut ya, terima kasih atas reviewnya.


End file.
